robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Stahl
Olivia Stahl was a Commander of a Garfish class ship in the 10th Mars Division during the Third Robotech War. She had a romantic interest in Lieutenant Lance Belmont, but their relationship never grew outside of a strong friendship. She perished during the Martian division's first attempt to reclaim Earth from the Invid, only to be brought back to life and brainwashed by the Invid. History Stahl, Lance, and Dimitry were all friends in the 10th Mars Division during the Third Robotech War, where they trained for the mission to save the Earth from the Invid. They would often discuss the possibly qualities of the Invid, who were largely unknown to them. On one occasion, the three made a pact where if one of them was held captive by the Invid, the others would put the person out of their misery. (Robotech: Invasion Part 5) In 2038, Admiral Hunter decided that it was time to send the team on a mission to infiltrate Reflex Point and to wipe the Invid off the planet. The plan entailed meeting up with Colonel Jonathan Wolfe, who had crash landed some years before, and to meet up with other collected resistance fighters to make a force large enough to turn the tides against the Invid Horde. Stahl questioned this method, as Colonel Wolfe had not been heard from in many years. (Robotech: Invasion Part 2) The next day, before the start of the attack, Stahl went and visited Lance in order to attempt to explain her feelings. She was joking shot down by him, as he noted that "fraternization is against the rules, commander." In an angry flourish, she left the room just as Dimitry entered. On the command deck, a vessel was noted coming out of Reflex Point towards the ships. It soon made itself clear to be a Invid Carrier, which opened, revealing thousands of Invid at the ready. Stahl ordered the launch of Red, Blue, and Yellow Squadrons. Stalh's cruiser soon came under heavy fire from Invid fire, much to the distress of Lance, who noted that the ship could not withstand such heavy assaults. Lance and Dimitry defended the craft as it entered Earth's atmosphere, and drew them away from the ship by going in separate directions from it. Both Dimitry and Lancer were hit, crashing in San Jose, Uruguay. (Robotech: Invasion Part One) The mission a failure, Stahl's crew attempted a suicide mission by crashing the ship purposefully into an Invid Hive in South America. The ship, however, failed to explode, instead jutting outside of the side of the hive. (Robotech: Invasion Part 3) The impact did, however, kill everyone onboard, including Stahl. (Robotech: Invasion Part 5) The Invid soon grew curious of the humans they found in the ship, and began collecting humans to do scientific tests on. This included Dimitry, Patrick Cromwell, (Robotech: Invasion Part 3, Part 5) and, likely elsewhere in the world, Dusty Ayres. (New Generation: "Hired Gun") They began doing tests on the humans involving replacing organs and other parts of their bodies with machine and alien counterparts, all while the humans were conscious and without any form of anesthetic. They were also successful in resurrecting Olivia Stahl, but with a changed mental state. Stahl now worked for the Invid, and was to use her rank to trick the other Humans into falling into Invid traps. (Robotech: Invasion Part 5, Part 4) Upon one mission, where she and a collection of soldiers from other failed mission and resistance groups were to infiltrate the same Hive which she had attempted to crash into in her previous life, was interrupted by the arrival of Lancer Belmont and Carla Morales into their coalition. (Robotech: Invasion Part 3) In order to not blow her cover, she acted extremely excited to see him, and even joined in in the attack against the Invid hive, where everyone but her and Lancer were killed. After the battle was completed, Stahl calmly walked away from her called brethren and into a hidden cave nearby which lead into the Hive, unknowingly being followed by Lancer. Inside the cave were all of the mutated, disgusting experimented humans, kept alive in glass containers. Once in the hive, she explained to the Hive Mind that she had only attacked the hive as to not blow her continuous cover. The Brain reminded her to remember her loyalty, revealing to Lancer that Stahl was a traitor. Lancer confronted her in the cave, saying that she had betrayed their trust, and wondering if she was dead inside. Stahl began fighting Lancer, saying that she was more alive then he could ever imagine. (Robotech: Invasion Part 4) After fighting against Olivia briefly, Lancer soon realized that the Invid had done something to her. Lowered the swords from his Cyclone, he stabbed her in the stomach, as he remembered their pact from before. In her last moments, she seemed to regain her humanity, as she gasped out "L-Lance?" (Robotech: Invasion Part 5) Category:Humans Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force Category:Deceased Characters Category:Invid individuals